1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy car, and more particular to a toy car with a self-generating device to reach a lighting effect of the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 4, a conventional toy car 1 on the market comprises a handle 10. By rotating the handle 10, a spindle 11 is linked to rotate and press a spring plate 12. When the handle 10 is released, the restoring force of the spring plate 12 drives the spindle 11 to rotate, which is meshed with a transmission gear set to drive wheels 14 to roll. Later, an improved toy car has added lights 15, which requires a battery 16 and a switch 17 to operate and increases the cost.
In view of this, the inventor has invented the present invention to improve the above-mentioned shortcomings.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a toy car, which transforms mechanical energy into electric power, and therefore saves energy and corresponds to environmental protection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy car, which is simple in structure and manpower saving.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toy car, which generates a lighting effect to attract a consumer""s interest.